


Existentialisme

by VGF



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Dreams
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGF/pseuds/VGF
Summary: Thème imposé :  « À quoi rêvent les robots », phrase de début imposée.
Kudos: 1





	Existentialisme

« Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange, et je commence à trouver ça inquiétant », déclara soudainement le navire. L'officier de quart, mollement avachi dans le fauteuil trônant au centre de la passerelle, tourna la tête vers un des moniteurs.  
« Tu m'en diras tant.  
— Non pas que je dorme, bien sûr », continua-t-il sans relever le manque d'intérêt de l'officier. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Fichu ordinateur de bord et ses fichues manies de considérer chaque membre d'équipage comme un ignare. « Mais durant chacune de mes périodes de défragmentation, les systèmes de vérification des données produisent des simulations de scénarios à divers degrés de probabilité. Dans la mesure où il s'agit d'évènement fictionnels imaginés par mes circuits cognitifs durant des périodes de faible activités, je trouve adéquat d'utiliser le vocable ‘rêve’ ».

Une vague de plus forte amplitude secoua le bâtiment. L'officier ne parut pas s'en apercevoir, usé par des années dans ces conditions. L'ordinateur n'avait pas de corps qui aurait pu réagir, mais la multitude de ses senseurs placés à travers la coque l'en informa aussitôt. Il poursuivit sa logorrhée comme si de rien n'était, cependant. La navigation représentait ce pourquoi il avait conçu, et il n'avait pas besoin d'y accorder toute son attention pour y exceller.

« En temps normal, ces scénarios couvrent différents types de difficultés que je pourrais avoir à rencontrer dans le cadre de ma mission ». L'officier ne faisait même plus semblant d'écouter, à présent, replongé dans la lecture d'un article quelconque sur la tablette qu'il tenait dans une main. Il pianotait distraitement sur l'accoudoir de l'autre. « Que faire en cas de lame scélérate, en cas d'appel de détresse, en cas de rupture d'un flexible d'alimentation, ce genre de choses ». Être de quart quand l'ordinateur de bord contrôlait l'intégralité du navire relevait la plupart du temps de l'ennui le plus total. « Mais ces derniers cycles ont été pour le moins… inhabituels. Vous y étiez, par exemple ».

Cette remarque, au moins, eu le mérite d'attirer l'attention de l'officier. « En même temps, si ces scénarios anticipent des évènements attenants à notre mission, il est logique que j'y apparaisse… », répondit-il en haussant un sourcil incrédule.  
« Pas dans le cadre de la mission, en fait ». Les belles modulations artificielles du synthétiseur de voix avaient prit un accent presque pudique. « Ces itérations n'avaient rien à voir avec mes tâches, ou avec le bateau en lui-même, d'ailleurs. Enfin, si, dans la mesure où je suis le bateau. Mais sans la mer.  
— Sans la mer.  
— Il y a une raison pour laquelle je considère ces rêves comme ‘étranges’, après tout.  
— Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi », rétorqua l'officier en éteignant sa tablette. « Des successions d'événements sans grand sens, des scénarios aussi implausibles qu'improbables… C'est bien là toute la définition d'un rêve ».  
Le navire ne répondit rien, usant ses nombreux processeurs pour assimiler et analyser cette surprenante définition. L'officier reprit sa lecture, n'étant dérangé ni par le roulis du bâtiment, ni par le bruit fracassant des vagues venant s'écraser sur la superstructure.

« “Aussi implausibles qu'improbables” ? Ne rêvez-vous donc pas de nos tâches, ou de leur planification ? »  
L'officier se passa la main se le menton, cherchant comment formuler sa réponse. « Et bien, en quelque sorte, je suppose », finit-il par dire, « mais rien qui ne puisse vraiment être considéré comme un… entraînement.  
– Fascinant », commenta le navire. Un être humain aurait laissé un bref instant de silence et de réflexion, mais lui n'en avait pas besoin. « Quel est donc leur usage ?  
– Ah ! », lâcha l'intéressé avec un éclat de rire. « l'usage des rêves !  
– Hum », commenta simplement l'ordinateur. S'il avait eu des sourcils, il les eut probablement froncés. « Je ne suis pas certain de saisir la raison de votre surprise. Je suis, par exemple, parfaitement capable de savoir à quoi servent les miens : préparations aux imprévus, redondance en cas de défaillance… C'est bien pour cela qu'il était important que je vous interpellasse. Un dysfonctionnement dans ces modules de prévision pourrait être annonciateur de problèmes bien plus importants ». L'officier fit mine de répondre, mais le logiciel ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Je suppose qu'il doit en être de même pour vous — l'utilité de ses fonctions doit bien être précisée dans votre documentation »

Le bref éclat de rire de l'officier fut supplanté par une franche hilarité. « Ma documentation ! », parvint-il à dire entre deux halètements.  
« Ou votre manuel, peu importe le nom que vous lui donnez ». Était-ce par choix conscient ou par limitation technique que l'intonation du synthétiseur vocal restait parfaitement plate ? « L'explication de vos raisons d'être ».

Le rire de l'officier, à ces mots, se fit bien plus jaune.


End file.
